Deceptions
by Golden Emerald
Summary: After Syaoran disappears from the world of guardians, three kingdoms fall into chaos. Those who wish to restore peace do not see each other for who they really are, and thus, the love square begins.
1. The Dissapearance that Started It All

**Disclaimer: All characters are borrowed from the anime/manga Cardcaptor Sakura except for Karime, Sasabe, Hameji, and all unimportant supporting characters. However, the plot and setting belong to me. I rewrote the whole story since the writing sucked.**

_**Deceptions  
by Golden Emerald**_

**Ch. 1: The Disappearance that Started It All**

"_Bye Sasaki! See you at work again tomorrow!" _

_The speaker was a brunette, tall and thin, with hazy chocolate eyes, who was slowly vanishing from sight, back to his abode far away. He had slightly pale skin, along with a strong built figure, but no one would ever squeal about his looks here in Roquain, the domain of the protectors. Why would they? All the guardians could have been top models with the right training down there in __the __**other **__world. Every guy was drop-dead handsome, at least to the standards of the humans and the guardians. They each had a toned form, dazzling eyes, decent height, and flawless skin. Their female counterparts were just as stunning, possessing all the desirable physical attributes a lady could have: thin, tall, and well-shaped figures, smooth, glowing skin, and mysterious, captivating eyes. Everywhere one would look, there would be masses of handsome people all around the place._

_They were called angels down there on Earth, but those tales… they really flattered the Roquanians, (which they called themselves), since they didn't think as highly of themselves as the humans did. Roquanians thought their jobs were pretty simple and minor: watch over what was going on down on the planet in order to gather information to help the creatures maintain peace and order in times of need._

"_Goodbye Syaoran Li, we wish you all the best…" mumbled Rika Sasaki, one of Li's few friends in Roquain, the world of the penates, guardians, angels, guides, or whatever anyone wished to call them, as Syaoran disappeared from view. Rika stared at her departing friend longingly, and when he vanished from her field of vision, Rika slowly murmured, "Kam says that our safety and happiness will be granted if you go: everyone's safety, including ours and the humans', but I'm sorry for not telling you... Hopefully, this entire land will not meet peril without your care…"_

"_That won't be a problem; I'm taking his place tomorrow, right after he leaves. Besides, you know that Kamire's predictions are never wrong… except when he's staring at Mizuki over there like that."_

_The mystifying male with a gleaming indigo cap of hair then looked over at a daydreaming blond youth who had sparkling turquoise orbs and the cutest face in the land… according to a vote done by all the females, that is. That man was gazing quite blatantly in the direction of another female "angel" who was organizing her reports on how the Earth-dwelling birds' migrations were turning out to be._

"_Are you sure about this Eriol? He's been doing this job since… since…" Risa stuttered, "…the assignment was ever given, and man, that's a __**long**__ time."_

"_I'm absolutely positive. Hameji and I have this covered. Everything will stay like it is, and nothing will go wrong, so don't worry Rika," Eriol Hiiragizawa replied, as he flashed his charming, overused smile at his concerned companion._

**Eriol's POV:**

"Hey Mister, are you okay? Wake up!"

Oww…. Which of Syaoran's pranks am I going to face this time?

Reluctantly, I awoke to see a blur of peach, brown, gray, and red. I attempted to focus my shut eyes, then opened them, blinked again, and what I saw flabbergasted me. A girl of about fifteen years was hovering over me, while I was laying face-up on the unusually cold and sodden ground. That's rather odd; I expected it to be one of Li's stupid jokes. In addition to that, the girl looked rather bizarre. She had pale and wrinkled skin covered with pimples and moles, dull gray eyes, and a frail body, but after closer examination, something about her seemed quite puzzling and intriguing.

"Mister, I know that you're probably injured and all, but stop staring at me while I'm trying to help you."

Great, everyone just loves to disturb my thoughts. I can't even remember what was so special about her now. Meh, I'll just think about that after going back home to finish preparations…. Wait a minute. Where were the notes that I made for the planning? I probed my mind for answers, but none seemed very reasonable, since that girl also called me 'Mister' and injured. I thought everyone in this land knew me….. Plus, a displeasing visitor seemed to be distorting me from the outside in. Ah well, it's time to get up and trudge back home for a break from the office anyway. Trying to get up, I attempted to sit up and stand. Weird… it seems that I can't.

"Stop moving, can't you see that I'm trying to treat your wounds here?"

Hm? What did she mean by wounds? She's not possibly talking about those blemishes that humans get from careless actions, right? Sure there were wet, crimson stains on my usually clean clothes, and some dark purple blotches appeared to be placed upon my skin, but the whole situation was quite perplexing at the time. She was dabbing away at those colorful marks with a piece of cloth crudely torn from her pants. While trying to decipher the meaning for this action, I felt a firm grip on my legs. Seconds later, the darkness engulfed me agonizingly slowly, until the world as I knew it transformed into the starless night sky.


	2. Strangers

**Disclaimer: I do not CCS. Happy now? This was also rewritten. Hopefully I won't post sloppy versions of the next chapters x...X Sorry.**

**Ch. 2: Strangers**

**Sakura's POV:**

Ah… it's such a magnificent morning! The birds were singing rather enthusiastically, huge rays of sunlight shone boldly through my curtained window, and… shoot. How come no one told me it was already 8:30?!

Yes, I know what you're thinking. Oh em gee, this careless lass is going to be late for school, how irresponsible is she? Well, that's where you're wrong. I get tutored, and I told Daddy to make lessons after teatime so I'd be in perfect condition, so don't get the wrong idea, okay? In reality, I'm scuttling around like a crazy chicken about to be slaughtered by the mean, old, nasty butcher while changing into old clothes because Daddy gave the day off to the people who work on the farm, and today's one of those times when the family does the manual labor in their place.

Stealthily tiptoeing down the stairs and to the planting area, I looked left and right, but where were Sis and Dad?

"Sakura… the land has been cursed because of you… Whoooo…."

"Hoe!" Is someone out to kill me for not waking up on time? There's going to be an undead horde of zombies out to kill me because my selfish desires for extra rest cursed our plantation's soil and they ate food filled with evil spirits…? No… I'm going to be haunted for life….

"Hey Sakura, do you mind coming over here and picking the weeds? Tomoyo's just lying to you again," a gentle voice chuckled.

Just as Daddy said, my sister was carefully adding compost to the soil while trying to restrain her laughter. Well Tomoyo, I didn't believe you for a second! HMPH!

After picking those annoying little plants for some time, I whispered, "Hey Daddy, did you know that Sis got her 34th crush at the market yesterday?" Yes… Now she's going to get it! Daddy's going to think she falls in love with all the guys she sees! Mini clones of me were jumping around in my head with glee, until Tomoyo broke my train of thought.

"Yeah Dad, but Sakura here fell head over heels in love with all of the old _married_ grandpas _and _grandmas that owned the shops," snickered my evil, conniving sister.

Okay, maybe she's not _evil _evil, just plain evil. Seriously, I'm don't _like_ like those nice people. I just think they're really nice and helpful. Argh, she's pushing my buttons again… Most of the time, Tomoyo was pretty fun to be around though. Despite the fact that we frequently disagreed on hobbies and stuff to do… my sister was cute, nice, and fun. She was everything that I wished I could be. Scratch that… those were the _only _parts of her that I wanted from her. I would _so_ not take her craziness, love for sewing, and adoration for disgusting guys. Sis had smooth, glossy raven hair that curled nicely at the ends, nice tanned skin, rare amethyst orbs, and scratches on her hands, probably from picking the weeds before. You deserve those cuts, baby sister. Bwahahaha… oops. I'm side-tracking again, sorry.

"Don't pull that, Sakura!"

Huh? Pull what? I looked down and… oh, too late. The growing seedling was now dead, it's potential to become a magnificent tree gone… or was it supposed to grow into a fruit or vegetable? Grinning sheepishly, I apologized to my father and went to take my break. Dad gets sort of disappointed when I accidentally kill other living beings, so I figured that I would take a walk in part of the forest to refocus and escape another dull lecture.

Everything seemed to be livelier today. All different types of animals were coming out of their homes: foxes, bluebirds, cardinals, chipmunks, and lots of other adorable creatures, but something didn't seem quite right…

Aha! There's a creepy guy sprawled on the ground under my favorite maple tree! Hmm… there's some bruises on his shins and dry crusty blood on his white shirt. Seems like he dropped from one of those tall castles onto the ground, but that's almost certainly just my imagination again. We don't exactly live near King Hiwamari's fortress, or is it now called Acting King Sasabe's castle…?

"Hey Mister, are you okay? Wake up!"

Crying in frustration, I slapped my head. Duh Saku, he's bleeding here, so you're supposed to help him first, not wonder where he came from and ask him if he's okay when he's really not! How can I help him though…? Hm… Oh yeah! Once I ripped part of the bottom of my pant leg off, I poured some canteen water on the cloth and attempted to slow the bleeding on his right shin by tying the worn fabric around it. Fabulous, red kept on soaking through the thin, beige material. He was also gawking at me like I was some lunatic too. Weirdo.

"Mister, I know that you're probably injured and all, but stop staring at me while I'm trying to help you."

Maybe Tomoyo should handle this… Hey, that's it! I'll bring the guy over to her after stalling the blood flow of the more serious cuts. Unfortunately, he was resisting my help. Does he _want _to get an infection or something?

"Stop moving, can't you see that I'm trying to treat your wounds here?"

At last, most of the major injuries were dealt with, so I put him on my back and began to give him a piggyback ride back home. He wasn't even that heavy… maybe he tired from hunger? This boy looks quite out of the ordinary, if I do say so myself. Sapphire completely covered his body on his hair and eyes, and I found it interesting that his pants were even blue. Sis and this guy would look pretty funny together, and people everywhere would probably ask them if they dyed their hair and wore colored contacts. Just the thought of that made me smile.

**Meiling's POV:**

It's just another boring day out here at sea on the coast of Sechimu. I get to help Grandpa set up for fishing and pretty soon, I entered Boredom City. I mean, come on, we've been sitting on an old, dingy wooden boat for seven hours now, and the catch wasn't even worth it! I seriously wasted my day today... more than a quarter of the day was spent waiting and in return… two tiny guppies.

Bah, might as well try to enjoy the trip back home a tiny bit, so I began to count up all the white things I saw on the way. Mm, there's Grandpa's dirty ragged shirt, that wretched seagull which just stole one of our fish, the wispy clouds that were floating gracefully across the sky, and some pants over there by the shore.…

Okay … isn't it a bit weird to catch garments in fishing nets? I probably mistook a flock of seagulls for an article of clothing because of my awful vision... Blinking for the third time, I swear I went crazy after looking at the nets again. Why the heck is a guy trapped in a _fishing net_ unconscious?!

The owner of the white pants was washed ashore within several moments by the gentle tide, so as soon as we reached land, I jumped off and went to check on him. It's pretty amazing that he didn't die by now. From what I could see, the stranger looked pretty starved and poor. Rib bones were poking out from his exposed chest and his attire was pretty shabby, seeing as the material was stained, ripped, and tattered. His natural coffee hair was a dirty mix of brown and ebony too. Perhaps he failed in committing suicide, lucky him! Now all I have to do is keep him alive until he's conscious. Plus, when he is, the idiot better be ready to pay me back for saving him, even if he didn't want it! A devious grin appeared on my face once I thought of the possibility of him being my new best friend, or better yet, my own personal slave! I can't wait for his awakening; it'll be so much fun!


End file.
